Solo eres alguien que solía conocer
by Navin-chan
Summary: Que sucede cuando te das cuenta que has convivido con tu enemigo durante años y nisiquiera él lo sabía?Vampire AU/ Hunter AU/-Armikasa/yumikuri/posible Jeren(?- Armin y Mikasa/Historia e Ymir/ Eren y Jean
1. Chapter 1

em...este es un fic vampire Au...y es , raro, nisiquiera se bien como lo terminare XD, ojala les guste.

* * *

Un mar rojo escarlata y una playa de pálida arena, en una soledad que era inmensa, una soledad que pondría nervioso al más calmado, Eren se encontraba parado allí mismo, sus pies descalzos, su larga capa negra tirada sobre la blanquecina arena, su remera hecha harapos, la sangre emanaba de su bronceada piel y se evaporaba cual agua hirviendo, sus pantalones rasgados dejando sus pantorrillas desnudas.

Avanzo hacia el agua, el rojo escarlata hacia una espuma color coral cada vez que una ola rompía en la orilla, esta mojo sus pies, el agua era tibia y reconfortante a pesar del fuerte olor metálico. En lo profundo alguien se bañaba; era Armin y le gritaba algo, pero lo oídos de eren estaban como taponados, y el sonido se oía totalmente distante…Eren volteo, detrás del estaba Mikasa sentada en la blanquecina arena con una expresión de inmensa tristeza...el se acerco a ella pero enseguida todo se volvió negro y un par de ojos rojos con pupilas como finas líneas brillaron….luego el despertó.

Se había quedado dormido contra el frio vidrio de el tren que habían tomado junto con su hermanastra hacia Inglaterra, sentía como si le hubiesen pegado con un diccionario mientras dormía, el sabia que ese seguramente no era un sueño normal.

-tuviste otra visión Eren?-pregunto la pelinegra con cierta preocupación en su rostro.-luces confundido-

-em...sí, creo que si…no estoy seguro…pero la verdad no la entendí mucho, no importa.-eren se rasco la nuca y luego se estiro un poco.-cuanto falta para llegar a Londres Mikasa?-

-como dos horas y media hora de viaje en carruaje hasta la casa de Armin-

-ghhhhaaaaa…estos viajes son estresantes-dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Toma lee un libro- eren tomo el libro que le era ofrecido por Mikasa, era una de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, esta estaba titulada como "The speckled band" luego de un largo rato divagando entre las paginas decidió por fin leerlo.

El tren freno en la estación londinense, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y parecía brillar a los débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las nubes grisáceas. Mikasa tomo su maleta y le alcanzo la suya a eren, luego bajaron una bolsa con las armas que necesitarían para trabajar; llevaban solo lo básico, pistolas, balas de plata, estacas, cruces, cuchillos y algunas armas especializadas que utilizaba Mikasa en emergencias.

Descendieron por las pequeñas escaleras colocadas improvisadamente en cada puerta del tren y caminaron a través de el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta principal para ver si su carruaje había llegado y, efectivamente, el carruaje estaba allí a tiempo. Ambos subieron y en cosa de media hora se encontraban en las afueras de Londres, a unos minutos de la casa de Armin, eren miraba por la ventanilla; todo era tan extraño pro a la vez tan familiar, el paisaje cubierto de nieve, los arboles sin hojas, los caminos apenas paleados para que pudiesen pasar los carros, carretas y carrozas de todo tipo, todo era como lo recordaba pero a la vez muy distinto. Mientras Mikasa revisaba la lista de cosas que tendrían que hacer en su estadía en Inglaterra.

Eren no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, el solo quería visitar a su mejor amigo al cual hacia un año el cual no veía, pero siempre complicaban todo y ahora tendría que cazar demonios , al menos tendría un mes de estadía asegurada en Inglaterra sin que nadie de la legión lo moleste ,el único problema era el hecho de que tendrían que cazar con Armin, y Armin no era precisamente bueno en esto, se le daba más lo teórico que lo práctico por así decirlo, y cada vez que Eren cazaba con él estaba permanentemente preocupándose de que no le pasase nada al rubio , y eso hacia el ambiente bastante tenso para todos…y otra de las cosas malas,era que jean también estaría de visita en esos días por lo que Eren había traído varios libros para evitar salir de su habitación y toparse con él. Como sea, al menos podría disfrutar el invierno en la gran casa de Armin, lo cual lo alegraba, hacía tiempo que no iba allí.

-Ya, hemos llegado- anuncio el hombre que conducía el carruaje.

Eren y Mikasa bajaron lentamente, y tomaron las maletas que previamente habían colocado en el porta equipaje tapadas con un cuero.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y golpearon fuertemente la misma , por si no había nadie cerca para oírla .Una de las mucamas abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasaran dentro, el hall de entrada era grande e iluminado, tal y como eren lo recordaba , una gran araña de cristal colgaba de el techo de la habitación , la gran escalera que se dirigía a las habitaciones estaba casi al final , había una amplia alfombra color bordo en el suelo , algunos cuadros en las paredes, mesas con lámparas y grandes ventanas con cortinas de terciopelo bordo que llegaban hasta el suelo. Todo tan bello como Eren y Mikasa lo recordaban de la última vez que habían estado allí, antes de que el abuelo de Armin muriera, antes de empezar el entrenamiento para poder ser cazadores.

-Eren! Mikasa! Chicos cuanto tiempo!- Grito Armin mientras bajaba rápido por las escaleras.

-Armin!-dijeron Mikasa y Eren al unisonó.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron fuertemente como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Como están? Como resulto en viaje?-pregunto el rubio entusiasmado.

-Mehhhhh. Los viajes en tren son muy largos- se quejo el moreno.

-De igual manera, todo estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar Armin- Dijo Mikasa cortésmente.

-pasen a la sala de estar, podemos tomar una taza de té mientras se calientan un poco; realmente está muy frio.-

Todos se dirigieron a la gran sala ubicada al lado derecho del hall. Tenía una araña de cristales más pequeños, un gran sillón y dos más pequeños, y en medio de los mismos una mesita de te hecha de vidrio; un hogar de leña se encontraba encendido justo al juego de sillones y mesa.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Armin - Catherine! Nos podrías traer un poco de té de vainilla por favor!-

-Claro que sí señor Arlert-

-ya te dicho que es solo Armin, no hace falta que te dirijas a mi así, me resulta demasiado formal- Dijo el mas pequeño algo avergonzado.

-está bien-Dijo la señora mientras se retiraba de la sala.

-El "britanismo" está en el aire- Dijo eren levantando el meñique; Armin y Mikasa rieron.

-Es cierto Armin, hasta el acento se te volvió a pegar-Menciono Mikasa.

-Creo que tienen razón chicos, a verdad es que ah sido casi un año viviendo aquí y bueno, el acento ah vuelto.-Armin se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía.

-Hola chicos! Lamento haber llegado tarde, es que había ido a visitar a Ymir-Dijo historia sentándose en un sillón.

-Hola Cris…Historia!-vocifero Eren.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte- comento a asiatica.

-Estoy feliz de que hayan podido venir.- declaro la rubia.- ahora cuéntenos que han hecho este año!

-Por donde empezar….Bien pues hemos viajado por casi toda Europa y algunos lugares de Asia buscando algunos demonios clase delta y otros clase gama, así que aburridos no hemos estado al menos-

-eso suena genial!-exclamo Armin

-Si, además de muy interesante, yo me encargue de traerte un libro de cuentos clásicos de cada lugar al que fuimos.-dijo Mikasa.- se que te gustan las fabulas, relatos y cuentos fantásticos, así que tienen un poco de cada cosa.- sonrió un poco Mikasa-y a ti historia te traje un collar desde Asia, creí que te podría gustar, luego les daremos sus regalos.

-Estamos muy agradecidos!- Dijeron ambos rubios al unisonó.-sin embargo-dijo esta vez solo Armin- Nosotros no tenemos nada para ustedes.-

-no se preocupen!- exclamo el castaño- El que nos dejen quedarnos con ustedes para este trabajo es suficiente, les prometemos que no será mucho más de un mes.-

-Por mi quédense a vivir! Los eh extrañado muchísimo!-

La conversación siguió por un rato, y luego trajeron el té y algunas cosas dulces, todos comieron y bebieron un poco. Luego Armin se paro.

-Chicos que cabeza la mía! Deben estar muy cansados, los llevare a sus habitaciones, síganme.-

-la verdad si, gracias.- dijo Eren. -adiós historia!- dijeron Eren y Mikasa al mismo tiempo

-adiós chicos, que descansen-

Eren y Mikasa siguieron a Armin, a través de el hall y subiendo las escaleras; luego doblaron a la izquierda en y caminaron en un largo pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta de madera tallada.

-Mikasa aquí dormirás tu, Eren lo hará en la habitación contigua, les parece bien chicos?-

\- sí, claro, gracias.-dijo la joven de cabellos cortos.

-Mi habitación es al final de el pasillo que esta a mano derecha, si necesitan algo búsquenme allí, o en la biblioteca de abajo.-dijo Armin.-Aquí están sus respectivas llaves- Una de las amas de llaves ya dejo sus maletas en las habitaciones. Descansen, mañana el desayuno en a las 10:00, pero siéntanse libres de seguir durmiendo si están muy cansados-

-muchas gracias.-dijo eren- tu también descansa-

-gracias…por cierto si quieren cenar la cena es como a las 6:30, 7:00, pero se ven algo cansados así que si quieren acostarse a dormir está bien, siéntanse como en casa.-

-Está bien, dormiremos, estamos bastante agobiados por el viaje.-

-Hasta mañana-

-Descansa!- dijo Eren; luego de que Armin se diera vuelta, saludo a MIkasa y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

_**(nota de la autora: Los cazadores utilizan un lenguaje propio conocido como Jaegerish o hunterish y provenía de la palabra cazador en alemán y la palabra cazador en ingles, hogares de las dos centrales más grandes de cazadores demoniacos, la gente común le decía demonish ósea idioma del demonio, porque creían que los cazadores eran demonios que luchaban contra demonios, esta creencia había nacido por el hecho de que los cazadores casi siempre eran sobrenaturalmente fuertes .Pero como Eren, Mikasa, Historia y Armin sabían Ingles, se manejaban con este.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eren entro a la habitación, era muy grande, la cama estaba al medio había un baño y un vestidor, un hogar a leña que se encontraba en frente de la cama con dosel tamaño matrimonial, dos mesas de luz, una mesita de te dos sillones estilo inglés, y una mesa de te al costado izquierdo del hogar y un balcón al final de la habitación .sus cosas ya habían sido dejadas a un costado de la puerta. Estaba muy cansado, abrió su valija saco su pijama, fue al vestidor y se cambió, luego de cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas, apago las velas, se acostó y cerró las cortinas de la cama; enseguida cayo dormido.

Mikasa procedió casi igual, pero no cerro las cortinas ni apago las velas d de las mesas de luz, porque quería leer un rato, pero tan solo 15 minutos más tarde, tuvo que apagar la luz, porque el sueño pudo más que ella.

Armin por su parte bajo a la biblioteca y se quedo leyendo en un sillón hasta quedarse dormido sobre este; por lo cual amaneció bastante contractura do.

Eren fue el primero en despertar, se vistió , se peino y se dirigió al comedor, a esperar a que los demás despertasen, para desayunar, luego despertó Mikasa , seguida por Historia y por ultimo Armin, a eso de las 10:30 ya estaban todos en la mesa desayunando. Mikasa charlaba con Historia, Eren comía algunas masitas mientras Armin se dormía sobre la mesa, terminado el desayuno, Armin se disculpó y dijo que iría a dormir un poco, porque en la noche se había quedado muy tarde leyendo. Eren fue a entrenar en el sótano donde había una sala de armas y entrenamiento, donde habían visto a sus padres entrenar tantas veces , Mikasa decidió tomar un baño e historia fue a visitar a su gran "amiga" Amir.

Mientras tanto Jean se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, el había decidido venir a caballo ya que tendría que hacer paradas en distintos pueblos que habían pedido la asistencia de cazadores; en el camino asía Londres. Caía muy poca nieve, avanzaba a un buen ritmo, la larga y negra capa de la legión de reconocimiento ondeaba en el frio aire mientras galopaba en las calles con una fina capa de nieve, dejando huellas de herraduras a su paso.

-maldición, creí que lograría llegar antes, pero ese último nueva sangre fue un dolor de cabeza.-dijo para sí mismo, mientras frenaba el caballo para bajar en un pueblo a almorzar.

* * *

Eren termino de entrenar, había estado casi 2 horas practicando tiro y haciendo ejercicios físicos generales, luego, subió para almorzar, se había hecho tarde, eran las 1:00 pm, pero sabía que Armin probablemente seguía dormido y por eso se había tomado un tiempo extra, ya en el comedor se encontró con Mikasa y Armin; quienes debatían sobre problemas políticos dentro del vaticano, no le presto mucha atención, solo los saludo y se sentó.

-hola chicos, que hacen?

-nada, charlábamos mientras esperábamos que llegaras para comer.-dijo Mikasa acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-lamento haberlos hecho esperar.-

-está bien, de cualquier modo me acabo de despertar.-

No alcanzaron a charlar un minuto cuando les sirvieron la comida, había Sunday roast, un plato muy típico inglés, que consistía en un roast beef y Yorkshire puding, eran porciones muy abundantes, eren quien moría de hambre luego de horas de entrenamiento, fue el único que lo pudo terminar, Mikasa comió mas de la mitad, pero luego no pudo más, y Armin comió casi lo mismo que Mikasa, un poco menos de carne solamente.

-ghiaaaa, estoy satisfecho.-dijo eren estirándose en la silla.

-yo también, además tengo frío.-añadió la pelinegra

-quieres que pida que pongan más leña en la chimenea de el living y? O iras a tu habitación? En ese caso tengo que pedir que la suban.-dijo el rubio

-no, está bien, que la pongan en el living, jugare al ajedrez con eren en el allí…no es así eren?-

-ah? Si…solo tendrás que esperar a que tome un baño-formulo el castaño levantándose de su silla.

-Está bien, te espero en el living.-manifestó la joven.

-Quieres que te haga compañía mientras Mikasa.-ofreció el más bajo.

-Clar…-la asiática fue interrumpida por el resonar de la puerta que era tocada desde afuera.

-Seguro es Jean, hay que ir a ver!-exclamo Armin entusiasmado-pense que no llegaría jamás –

El chico se levantó rápido y seguido por los demás. Una de las mucamas ya le había dejado pasar.

-Hola a todos, me extrañaron?-pregunto con su sonrisa pretenciosa pero divertida.

-Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tanta idiotez en una sola frase. Se nota que los malos hábitos no se tan ido.-dijo eren en plan de molestar al otro.

-El gran brujo de María ha hablado, que, debo escucharte? Ha pasado un largo tiempo, te vez más raro o es mi imaginación Jäger- Manifestó Jean riendo.

-Tal vez estoy más raro, pero tú te pareces más a un caballo sabes?-respondió el de ojos verdes.

-ya quisieras, Mikasa! Armin! Ustedes como han estado? Aguantando a este tipo no?-increpo el alto

-Hola jean, cuanto tiempo-manifestó Armin con una sonrisa.

-cómo has estado?-´pregusto la pelinegra.

-Podría haber estado mejor, si no me hubiesen asignado un trabajo para casi cada pueblo por el que pase camino aquí.-se quejó el castaño claro.

-Los de la legión a veces pueden ser algo molestos.-expuso el rubio.

-Oh por cierto, esta es nuestra misión de esta noche, todo está escrito en este papel.-anuncio Jean.

-Un demonio de clase beta-observo el más bajo.

-Genial! Ya quería matar algunos engendros-vocifero Eren

-Está bien Jean, te enseñare tu habitación, debes querer desempacar y descansar, cierto?-inquirió Armin

-Sería realmente genial poder acostarme, y descansar un poco.-respondió el de pelo bicolor

-sígueme-

Armin guio a Jean hasta su habitación, y luego se despidió. El joven dejo su equipaje sobre el suelo, y durmió un rato, al despertar, desempacaría.

* * *

_siento haber tardado tanto, en reconpensa, el próximo capitulo lo subiré la semana que viene, ya esta escrito y listo , gracias por su paciencia._


	3. Chapter 3

Jean acomodo sus cosas en la que sería su habitación, se encontraba al lado de la de Eren al final del pasillo, una vez que organizo todas sus cosas bajo a cenar, esa noche tendrían muchas cosas que hacer si irían a cazar un demonio, así que mejor cenar temprano y luego prepararse, se sentó a la mesa el único que estaba allí era Eren.

-hola-dijo jean desganado

-mhmhh-musito Eren mientras seguía leyendo un libro.

-Armin y Mikasa siguen arriba?-

-Sí, Armin estaba ayudando a Mikasa con unos textos en hunterish antiguo-

-sigo sin entender como sabe hablar un idioma que se supone que se perdió cuando se hizo la modificaron, hace 400 años que el hunterish antiguo no existe-

-supongo que se lo enseño su abuelo, Jean.-

Jean se quedó mirando el techo, se aburría, y el idiota de Eren como siempre no era de ayuda.

-Y Historia donde esta?-

-Con Ymir, volverá enseguida…supongo-

-Sigue saliendo con ella después de enterarse de que era la reina de los lobos?-

-Saliendo? Son amigas... según ella.-titubeo Eren confundido

-Vamos Eren es más que obvio que Historia e Ymir son novias, Hombre, no puedes ser tan torpe como para no notar eso!-

-No tenía idea…ya que…mira allí llega ella le preguntare!-

-Eren, idiota NO!-

-Hola Historia! Sabes, nos preguntábamos si tú y Ymir, salían juntas, así como pareja?-

-Ammm…eh…-

-Idiota te dije que no! La incomodaste! –dijo pegándole a Eren en la cabeza

-No eres mi padre ´para pegarme Jean!-dijo Eren empujando al castaño más claro.

-Chicos! No peleen! Sí, yo y Ymir salimos, pero no le digan a nadie, una reina no puede salir con la plebe, sin mencionar que no somos de la misma especie ni tenemos el mismo género…-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-Dijo eren sonriendo-alguien más lo sabe?-

-Creo que Armin, yo no le eh dicho nada, pero siempre se da cuenta de esas cosas…-

-tch…a ese enano rubio no se le escapa nada-rio Jean.

-Hablaban de mí?-dijo Armin mientras entraba al comedor -

-realmente no se te escapa nada Armin-dijo historia riendo un poco

-Y Mikasa?-Dijo Eren al no ver a su hermanastra con su amigo

-Ella? Se quedó leyendo el texto, le hice una pequeña traducción y se quedó tratando de descifrar que significaba, dijo que lo vio escrito en un papel que aprecio un día en su habitación. Se lo traduje a hunterish actual decía algo como: "il Fridzensipe, et Nom verdäde, Para Maîs Et AMë set Thes Reäliste" lo que significaría; la amistad no es verdad, mas el amor es realidad, básicamente.-

-sigo pensando que el hunterish antiguo fue diseñado para reventarnos las neuronas-gruño Jean molesto.

-En realidad Jean, fue diseñado para que los jefes de los grupos demoniacos no lo entendiesen…aunque fue un rotundo fracaso. Por eso se lo dejo de usar y hace poco se lo retomo pero simplificado.-

-A que te refieres con que fracaso, Armin?-Pregunto historia con una mirada indescifrable.

-El líder de los vampiros lo aprendió 2 días después de su implementación.-dijo Armin esbozando una sonrisa tímida.-eso es todo lo que se.-

-ahhh-dijo eren riendo-no mienten cuando dices que te cuides del entonces, 2 días para aprender un idioma? Wow eso si es increíble.-

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron a que Mikasa llegara, cuando ella lo hiso, la comida fue servida, al terminar de comer fueron a prepararse para la cacería que comenzaría cuando se ocultase el sol.

-Hey Mikasa!-dijo Eren- Me pasas mis cuchillos serafín por favor?-

-Yo no los tengo-grito la pelinegra desde la habitación contigua- creo que los guardaste en tu maleta envueltos en la capa de la legión, Eren.-

-No grites Eren!-Dijo Armin entrando a la habitación.-diablos creo que me dejaste sordo.-

-lo lamento-rio Eren- llevaras la hoz de tu mamá?

-si, como vamos a casar un demonio creo que es la más útil, bueno aparte de los cuchillos serafín, pero esos me son incomodos de usar.-

-Vamos Arlerttttt…..no me digas que tienes miedo de usar los serafines aun.-

-Claro que no! Solo no me gusta usarlos.-dijo Armin riendo

Eren se tiro encima de Armin y comenzaron a pelear como si fueran unos niños pequeños, entre risas y manotadas, des tendieron toda la cama.

-Apuren idiotas, ya anocheció-dijo Mikasa riéndose ante las estupideces de sus amigos.

-Ok! Ok!-dijo Eren levantándose de la cama.

-ya prepararon todo, o solo estuvieron discutiendo-

-Yo ya tengo la hoz, y los cuchillos-

-llevare las pistolas y los cuchillos, y una estaca por si un sangre negra se aparece-dijo eren riendo.-nunca se sabe con esas plagas pálidas.-

-Ya están listos?-dijo historia parándose al lado de Mikasa-

-si!-gritaron Armin y Eren al unísono.-

-Entonces vamos! Jean ya está esperando abajo, por si no se enteraron.-

Todos juntaron sus cosas, y se pusieron sus gabardinas de la legión de reconocimiento, bajaron por las escaleras donde jean los esperaba, salieron por la puerta y frenaron en la nieve a 2 metros de la casa.

-Alguien trajo una piedra luminosa?-dijo Jean

-Yo traje dos toma una, y enciéndela, la necesitaremos en el camino- anuncio el rubio entregándole una roca a Jean.

-Ya…con que frase se encendían?-pregunto el de cabellos bicolor, mirando la piedra confundido.

-Sí que eres especial, Jean, dame.-observo Armin volviéndole a quitar la piedra.- ït Sett Lumiê Dës Dimo'st Das Faidäs-

Cuando el chico rubio termino de pronunciar las palabras, las dos piedras comenzaron a emitir una muy fuerte luz blanca, más intensa que la de una farola.

-Sigo sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que dicen para encender esas piedras, sabes?-Expresó Eren sonriendo levemente.

-Am…creo que es algo como: que se enciendan las luces demoniacas de las hadas.-Dijo Mikasa a su hermanastro.

-Si eso significa- dijo Armin mientras le daba una de las piedras a Jean otra vez -

-Bien-dijo historia- El demonio se encuentra al sur, en la zona boscosa, cerca de una pequeña aldea, según este papel…la duda es vamos a caballo…o?-

-Yo los llevo!-exclamo Eren.

-me parece bien-respoindio el muchacho mas bajo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Eren procedió a morder su mano, una gran humareda violácea y negra se levantó en el aire, se sintió el caer de un rayo , verde azulado, que empujo a todos para atrás por el impacto, cuando el humo y el polvo disminuyo, Eren había terminado la transformación, tenía la forma de un felino similar a un jaguar, animal del nuevo continente, de pelo negro y ojos miel, solo que el tamaño de la transformación de eren era casi como la de 3 carretas, sin contar la cola, En ese estado, eren fácilmente 10 mts. Y con cola, serian aproximadamente 15, Eren podia transformarse, así como controlar la voluntad de algunos demonios, porque él era un brujo, cosa que había descubierto hace aproximadamente un año y medio, luego de casi morir al ser devorado por un demonio.

Eren, en su forma felina se agacho, para que los demás se pudieran trepar, él ya había hecho esto más de una vez, ya que los caballos eran muy ruidosos , y por lo general los demonios advertían la llegada de los cazadores y huían, en cambio de este modo, eren procuraba o emitir sonido alguno. Luego de unos minutos ya todos estaban listos para partir.

-Al sur, en aquella zona boscosa!- Repitió Jean fuerte, ya que tal vez no había quedado claro a donde había que ir.

-Recuerden que cuando estemos llegando a la zona hay que romper las piedras así dejan de brillar, y no llaman la atención.-dijo el rubio sujetándose del pelaje de eren mientras este comenzaba a correr en dirección al bosque

-está bien-dijo el de ojos color miel.

Luego de un rato andando Eren freno.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mikasa, entendiendo por que Eren había parado.- allí en esos Arboles cubiertos de nieve está nuestro objetivo.-

Eren se agazapo, todos bajaron, Jean rompió la piedra, Armin escondió la suya en un bolsillo.

-Porque la guardas?- cuestiono Historia.

-ya nos vio, la necesitaremos si queremos perseguirlo en la obscuri...-

El rubio fue interrumpido por el demonio que se paró enfrente de él, era alto, como de 3 metros, tenía cuernos en la cabeza y hocico como de perro, garras largas y pelo rojizo. Armin e Historia gritaron por el susto.

-Cazadores,…No…t…-Jean le apunto en la cabeza con una pistola y en el estomago con un cuchillo, lo que evito que este siguiese hablando.

-No hables bastardo.- dijo el joven brujo, quien había vuelto a la forma humana.-No tienes derecho a dirigir una palabra.

-Que bajo cayo el líder de los sangre negra.-escupió el demonio el demonio, luego de eso Mikasa corto su nuca con 2 cuchillos serafines, y el demonio murió.

-A qué se refirió con líder de los sangre negra?-Pregunto Jean.

-No creo que a Eren, me refiero, es bien sabido que la sangre de los hechiceros es roja con destellos violáceos a la luz.

-No debe haber sido nada importante, no hay ningún vampiro aquí, son los únicos que poseen sangre negra.- dijo historia-probablemente fue solo un decir.-

-Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Armin- Si hubiese un vampiro entre nosotros lo notaríamos por las marcas de mordidas, o por su falta de pulso y respiración, por lo tanto creo que fue solo un decir.

-sí, seguro un último esfuerzo del bastardo por confundirnos y escapar.-dijo Eren

* * *

gracias por leer! les dije que actualizaria antes esta vez XD, comenzre una verción en ingles proximamente, la cual ira algo mas lento, pero bah XD


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya habían terminado el trabajo, todos volvieron rápidamente a la casa, cuando llegaron todos fueron a dormir, Primero cayo Eren, seguido por Jean , más tarde Historia y por ultimo Armin, pero Mikasa no podía dormir, por más que lo intentaba olvidar, lo que ese demonio había dicho invadía su mente…líder de los sangre negra? Ellos ni siquiera lo conocían, se sabe muy poco sobre él, y había historias que decían que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro hace mucho aproximadamente 11 o 12 años…entonces…por qué el demonio diría algo así? Los demonios siempre tenían mejores cosas para confundir, pero lo que este había dicho no tenia lógica…excepto que…el líder vampiro los hubiese estado vigilando mientras cazaban…pero por qué? Por qué a ello, no tenía sentido. Esas eran las cosas que Mikasa tuvo en su cabeza hasta que pudo al fin conciliar el sueño como a las 5 de la madrugada.

-Buenos días Jean-dijo Eren quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor para el desayuno.

-Buenos-respondio el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.-los demás no han despertado?-

-sí, Historia despertó, y fue a ayudar a las cocineras, y Armin acaba de salir a buscar leña al cobertizo.-

-y Mikasa?-

-Trate de despertarla, pero al parecer se desveló anoche, dijo que no desayunaría.-

-ahh-

-Jean…estoy algo preocupado. Creo que el líder de los sangre negra quiere algo con nosotros, creo que nos estaba espiando y por eso…el demonio dijo lo que dijo.-

-Eso es estúpido, que haría uno de los seres más viejos existentes buscándonos?...además desapareció hace mucho, es probable que haya muerto.-

-Creo que tienes razón, solo estoy algo paranoico.-

-Hey Jean, despertaste!- exclamo el mas bajo entrando a la habitación con varios pedazos de leña en sus brazos.

-Hola. Necesitas ayuda con eso Armin?-

-Naaaa está bien.-

Armin deposito la leña en un pequeño canasto de metal, y puso algunos pedazos en la chimenea.

-y Mikasa?-pregunto el rubio al terminar la labor.

-Durmiendo-dijeron ambos castaños al unísono.-Me debes un dulce!- gritaron luego.

-son tan maduros-rio Armin .

-Buenos días chicos-dijo historia que traía una bandeja con té, leche, galletas y pan.

-Buenas!-respondieron todos los varones al unísono, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

-Mikasa no bajara a desayunar?-

-No está durmiendo-dijo eren con la boca llena de galletas.-

-Madura Jäger!-rio Jean.

-Jean tiene razón eren-dijo el rubio ya rojo por la risa.

-Armin…me decías que te gustaba historia-dijo el moreno en plan de venganza.

-Qué?! Idiota!-el rubio lo empujo mientras reía-

-Creo que necesito a Mikasa.- dijo Historia riendo de las tonterías de los varones

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Armin, Eren y Jean fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, mientras historias se quedó cosiendo su gabardina, que al parecer se había roto un poco la noche anterior. Mikasa despertó a eso de las 12 del mediodía, media hora antes del almuerzo, los chicos ya habían regresado y Armin se encontraba sentado en las escaleras mirando una cruz de plata, al parecer muy antigua.

-Y eso?- pregunto Mikasa con intriga mientras se sentaba en el escalón al lado de su amigo.

-ah? Hola Mikasa…no es nada, era de papá-dijo el rubio colgándosela del cuello.-

-Parece muy antigua…y le doy unos 500 años al menos.-

-Supongo que debe ser de hace muchas generaciones…-

-Es de antes de la amnesia?-

-S…sí.-

-Lo lamento, debe ser feo no recordar seis años de tu infancia.-

-Si…dicen que fue un trauma por el accidente de mis padres o algo así; hablo de mis padres biológicos, según se eran cazadores como mis padres adoptivos, pero eso es todo.-

-Los demás dónde están?-

-Eren y Jean están jugando a las cartas e Historia, tomando un baño.-

-Por qué no bajaste con ellos a jugar?-

-No tenía muchas ganas, ya sabes, esta noche hay que cazar una bruja y por alguna razón siento que algo no anda bien.-

-Por?-pregunto Mikasa algo preocupada.

-No lo sé, supongo que es solo un presentimiento.-

-Oh…Supongo que será mejor que te cuides un poco mas hoy si es así, no?-

-Sí, supongo. Quieres bajar a tomar algo? No almorzaste hoy, deberías comer.-

-Oh claro, seria genial. Vamos a la cocina.-Anuncio Mikasa levantándose del escalón.

-Pues vamos.-Armin también se levantó con cuidado y bajo junto con su amiga.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar recóndito, y perdido en tinieblas conocido como el dominio de los vampiros, en Transilvania, Rumania, todos estaban exaltados pues la hora estaba por llegar…

-El al fin volverá! Ya se cumplió el lapso, muy pronto tomara de nuevo el poder.-Declaraba un viejo vampiro.

-Si es que aún sigue vivo.-decía una vampira de apariencia más joven, peo con los vampiros quien sabe realmente…

-El líder no puede estar muerto, son más de 500 años de experiencia los que posee.-vociferaba una niña sangre negra.

Así "las ratas pálidas" discutían si la vuelta del líder sucedería de una vez, lo que significaría un gran peligro para cualquier cazador de la región, no…de cualquier región. Era bien sabido que el líder vampiro era frio y calculador, despiadado y sanguinario, pero también era sarcástico y pedante, de ese tipo de persona con la que no querrías estar ni aunque por ello te pagasen. Su edad aproximada era 500 años, el segundo líder demoniaco más viejo del que se supiese, y como extra, era un ser brillante, su inteligencia y capacidad de asimilación eran extraordinarias, era casi imposible enfrentarse a él y no perder la vida, los mejores cazadores habían muerto en lucha con él.

Como era de esperarse, noticias como esa habían llegado rápido a Roma, a oídos de los jefes religiosos, políticos y de las divisiones de seguridad de la misma. En la legión de reconocimiento, era discutido el cómo se haría para poner fin a la existencia de este ser demoniaco que había vuelto de su supuesto aislamiento de motu propio.

-No Hanji! No podemos investigar con el!...es…es muy peligroso-Decía Moblit exaltado.

-Pero sería brillante que compartiera 500 años de conocimientos mágicos con nosotros!-replicaba la castaña.

-Cuatro ojos, no entiendes con lo que tratamos? Es el regreso de la artimaña más traicionera, manipuladora y peligrosa de la historia de la humanidad, no el perro de tu vecina.-manifestó Levi fastidiado.

-Comprendo los peligros que esto conlleva…pero si solo pudiésemos quitarle un poco de información…La reina bruja se congelo a sí misma en un cristal antes de que siquiera pudiésemos interrogarla.-menciono Hanji.

-Comprendo, sin embargo, la diferencia de fuerzas y poder es mucha, Eren no podría garle a aquel que logro matar a 300 cazadores solo.-argumento Levi.

-Pero…y si encontramos su punto débil?-observo el joven de pelo color miel.

-Sería posible…-dijo el mas bajo.

-Ganarle!-gritaron los 3 juntos.

Y entonces todo vuelve a los protagonistas, quienes no se esperaban lo que esa noche verían.

-Jeannnnnnn, no hagas más trampas!-

-Yo no hago trampas! Tú las haces Jäger!-dijo el castaño bajando la baraja.-No quiero jugar más, ya me canse.-

-Sí, yo igual.-

-Que hacen?-pregunto Mikasa curiosa.

-Nada, aburrirnos. Por?-respondio Eren.

-Podemos aburrirnos con ustedes entonces?!-Exclamo Armin riendo.

-Supongo?-dijo Jean riendo también.

-y…que haremos hoy? La legión envió un aviso de que hay una bruja por esta zona, creo que deberíamos ir a por ella no?-inquirió Eren

-esta noche!-exclamaron Jean Armin Y Mikasa.

En la cena le explicaron a Historia el plan, Eren, Jean y ella entrarían a la casa de la bruja, mientras Mikasa y Armin vigilaban. Y así fue, al llegar al lugar Eren, Jean e Historia entraron en la vieja casa y Mikasa y Armin se quedaron cuidando el perímetro, parados en el medio del frio bosque, cubierto del blanco de la nieve.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hace mucho frio.-se quejó Armin- Debí traer un abrigo.-

-Sí, está helando, y no sé cuánto vallan a tardar.-dijo Mikasa.

-Tchhh…ojala terminen pronto, realmente tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-Yo también tengo algo de miedo…ciento que nos están mirando.-

-Ya se escucha la pelea de los chicos desde aq...-el rubio freno en seco.-Mikasa, cuidado!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo fue borroso, algo como una sombra salto asia la pelinegra…un sangre negra había salido de la nada, y ahora se estaba encima de la chica, quien callo en el suelo cubierto de nieve, y comenzó a pelear a mano limpia con el vampiro, el panorama no se veía nada bien , eran muchos movimientos fugaces , poco claros, Mikasa hacia fuerza para arriba para alejarlo, sin embargo el vampiro rugía de furia, emitía sonidos guturales ,mientras intentaba morder a la asiática.

Armin estaba congelado, no se podía mover, todo su ser estaba en un estado de shock…como si ya hubiese vivido algo parecido antes, movió su mano hacia la cruz que colgaba en su pecho y la tomo, mirándola fijo, algo vino a su mente, y arrancándosela de un tirón, la sujeto fuerte y salto encima del vampiro, empujándolo de encima de su amiga, los ojos celestes estaban completamente abiertos, y el miedo era expulsado por cada uno de sus poros. El muchacho le acercó el crucifijo al vampiro haciendo que este se queme un poco y gima; pero solo empeoro las cosas, agarrándolo de las dos muñecas, la criatura dejo al rubio inmóvil en el suelo, la cruz seguía en una de las manos de Armin enroscada por la cadena de plata que alguna vez la había sostenido en su cuello.

Mikasa se levantó rápidamente, y en el apuro se dirigió a un árbol y con todas sus fuerzas corto una rama, de manera de que quedase en forma de estaca, pero ya era tarde, entre gemidos y llanto ahogado de Armin, el pálido Hombre abrió sus fauces sobre la yugular del muchacho, y mostrando los filosos colmillos, lo mordió ferozmente, manchando la nieve con la sangre del adolescente, Armin profirió un grito desgarrador, pero ceso rápidamente, ya que sus cuerdas vocales estaban muy expuestas.

-Basta!-lloro Mikasa-suéltalo!-dijo acercándose con la improvisada estaca.-

El vampiro freno y la miro, luego gruño y en un rápido movimiento se alejó, probablemente porque sabía que si no se iba rápido, no terminaría bien para él. Mikasa cayó de rodillas al suelo, al lado de Armin quien agonizaba, el demacrado cuello perdía mucha sangre, manchando la nieve de color escarlata, y ella lloraba…que más podía hacer? Tomo la mano del chico, quien la miraba con ojos vidriosos, casi cerrados por completo e inyectados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento…Armin lo siento tanto.- dijo recostado su cabeza en el pecho del joven rubio

-M…-El joven tosió un poco de sangre y luego continuo.-Mikasa…-dijo en un tono muy bajo y casi inaudible.-es…estas bien?…-

-S... Si! Gracias a ti pero…no debiste hacerlo! No debiste salvarme, tonto! Ahora tu…-

-Nghh...N...no lo digas…-

-Armin…perdón...-Dijo hundiendo su cara aún más en el pecho del que estaba en el suelo.

El chico rubio, se estaba rindiendo, se estaba dejando morir, la pérdida de sangre estaba provocando un cansancio inmenso en su cuerpo, y para peor, lo que vendría luego...con algo de suerte, sus amigos lo matarían antes de que pudiese representar cualquier peligro…

La pelea con la bruja, dentro de la vieja choza donde esta vivía, había terminado, Eren, Jean e historia estaban saliendo, y aunque aún se encontraban a unos metros, el ojo felino de eren, su ojo derecho, pudo ver la escena a la perfección y en el segundo en que comprendió la situación…para él, el tiempo paro.

-Armin…-exhaló el castaño en gran pena, mientras empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus amigos.-Que...Que sucedió aquí!.-

-fui atacada por un vampiro y Armin me protegió, pero lo…-la muchacha paro ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

-Armin…te mordieron?-grito el castaño muy exaltado.-contesta por favor!-

-y...yo…nghhh…si-declaro el rubio, con voz muy baja y poco clara.

-No…no no no no no no! Dime que es una broma Armin…yo…aghh!...No puede ser cierto!

-Eren, el no bromea…el vampiro lo mordió mientras peleaban, no pude hacer nada…es mi culpa.

-para…no es...aghh- gimió el chico por el dolor.-no es culpa tuya, yo decidí salvarte, la responsabilidad de mis actos es solo mía…-dijo cerrando sus ojos, la falta de sangre ya no le permitía tenerlos abiertos

-No te atrevas a morir Arlert…sabes bien que pasara si lo haces.-lloro eren, las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar quemando sus mejillas, estaba desbastado, otra vez…otra vez un demonio la quitaría a alguien que él quería. No era justo.

Historia se acercó al lugar lentamente y se agacho al lado de su amigo.

-Todo estará bien Armin, tranquilízate.-dijo quitándole una de las lágrimas de los ojos cerrados del chico.

El ya no hablaba, Mikasa quien seguía acostada en su pecho oía su pulso desacelerarse lentamente, y su respiración entrecortarse, hasta que ambas cosas…se esfumaron, y Armin "murió"

-No respira.-dijo la asiática llorando.-por que no respira?.. No!-grito desgarrada, mientras movía un poco el cuerpo de su amigo .

-Mikasa. Basta, ahora hay que pensar que haremos.-dijo Eren secándose las lágrimas-tenemos unas pocas horas antes de que "despierte" la pregunta es…lo dejamos hacerlo…o cumplimos para lo que fuimos entrenados y lo matamos…-

-La verdad Eren, creo que si de algún modo…no atacase a nadie, dentro de los acuerdos de paz…no estaría incumpliendo las normas y tendría derecho a existir.-manifestó Historia, aunque su rostro mostraba un profundo e inentendible miedo.

-Yo, no puedo matarlo, es mi mejor amigo, no importa que suceda yo no…-El moreno noto algo que antes no había notado.-Jean! Por qué sigues allí?...acaso no viste lo que sucedió?!...Jean?!-

El alto no respondía, estaba a unos metros de ellos, con la mirada perdida…estaba como paralizado, porque todo eso, le recordaba la muerte de marco, no solo el hecho de que hubiesen sido unos sangre negra quienes lo mataron, sino también por la época del año y la cantidad de sangre que ello junto al cuerpo.

Eren se acerco despacio a el, y luego lo miro fijo.

-Jean? Te encuentras bien?...-dijo tomando la mano del mismo.-hey Jean!-

-Ah?...que...no… de nuevo! Mierda! Por qué?!-grito Jean exaltado.

-Jean! Entra en tus cávales!-exclamo Eren, tironeándole la mano al otro.-Armin no está muerto, y no hay por qué matarlo según la guía! El estará bien...creo...-

-Crees?!..Tu no entiendes Jäger!-vocifero soltándose del agarre del otro.-Los sangre negra mataron a mi mejor amigo la otra vez, y ahora muerden a Armin! Como quieres que este, tu no entiendes nada!.-

-Idiota!-grito Eren pegándole una fuerte cachetada.-Mi mama fue asesinada por demonios! Mi papá está en solo Dios sabrá donde y para peor físicamente soy uno de ellos! Tú eres el que la tiene fácil!-

Jean callo, porque lo que dijo Eren, le llego, no solo por ser un gran verdad, si no por la verdadera angustia que habían tenido sus palabras.

-ahora vamos.-anuncio el alemán.-

Esa vez, habían decidido montar a caballo por lo que Eren llevo el cuerpo de Armin junto con él, sobre el animal. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa del rubio, y fueron directo a la zona de los establos, para no levantar sospechas de la servidumbre.

-aquí está bien.-declaro el Cataño cuando entraron al granero, que se encontraba al lado de la caballeriza.-bajaremos aquí, Jean ayúdame con Armin.

Entre los dos bajaron con cuidado el torso inerte del rubio, el cual, comenzaba a adquirir las características típicas de un vampiro, la piel estaba muy blanca, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y las venas obscuras se veían en algunas partes del cuerpo.

* * *

_Ok...dios soy una maldita desgraciada! Arminnn QmQ! ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar reviews! me son muy utiles! desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia u3u! entienden? la historia? Xq Xq okno_


	6. Chapter 6

Con riguroso cuidado depositaron a su amigo en un montículo de heno, Mikasa e Historia los ayudaron a acomodarlo.

-Cuanto crees que falte para que…"despierte".-pregunto Mikasa.

-calculo unos minutos más, tardamos casi dos horas en llegar, el veneno no tardara en terminar su efecto…Tchh si solo hubiésemos ido preparados para un sangre negra! Demonios!-exclamo Jean fúrico.

-am…chicos, creo que yo debería buscar a Ymir…ya sabes…800 años de conocimiento demoniaco de su parte podrían ayudarnos, además ella ha visto despertares antes…

-Me llamaste Historia?-dijo Ymir entrando por la puerta del granero.

-Cómo es posible que sepas donde estábamos?-cuestiono la asiática.

-vine a visitar a mi querida historia, pero cuando llegue al área el olor a un sangre negra casi me tira al suelo-rio la pecosa-así que decidí ir al lugar de donde provenía a investigar…nunca imaginaria que era el rubio.-menciono, con una mirada contemplativa Asia Armin.

-Ya que estas aquí, si fueses tan amable de ayudarnos.-formulo el moreno.

-Oh…así que no lo piensan matar? supuse que no lo harían, pero claro, es obvio que no saben manejar un despertar. O sí?-

-Ymir, yo am creo que tú eres la que más ha de saber sobre esto.-sostuvo Historia.-Además se lo debes a él no?

-Si supongo…bien primero y principal, por el amor de Dios se alejan ya del cuerpo, permanezcan al menos a 2 metros de distancia. Ahora!-grito Ymir-Bien ahora que se han alejado traigan 2 ovejas.

Jean y Eren se apuraron y buscaron a dos de los peludos animalitos.

-ahora desóyelas, así de simple, y luego las dejan al lado de su amigo y ya.-

Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones obedientemente y luego se volvieron a alejar, como les había sido indicado antes.

-Eso es todo?-interrogo el joven Jäger.

-sí, cuando despierte debería ser algo asqueroso de ver si las muerde el mismo, creí que para la salud mental de todos ustedes sería mejor así, amm…oh y claro la distancia es por seguridad, él puede saber quiénes son, pero no le va a importar al momento de morder, así es como funciona.

-qué?!-grito Mikasa-y el permanecerá así…siempre?-

-No, luego de comer debería volver en si.-afirmó la mujer lobo

-Él está despertando!-vocifero Jean-

-Tch creí que tardaría más, demonios! Déjenme manejar esto.-

El chico rubio en el suelo abrió los ojos repentinamente, el color se había tornado rojo, sus rasgos faciales se modificaron inmediatamente, los pómulos se marcaron , las venas negras se obscurecieron virulentamente en la zona del cuello y la parte cercana a la cuenca los ojos ,los cartílagos de sus orejas adaptaron una forma puntiaguda y la boca se abrió dejando expuestos los colmillos, seguido de eso el chico dio un febril y agonizante grito, que duró aproximadamente un minuto. Finalmente se fue incorporando asta estar de pie, el aspecto que Armin poseía era tremendamente extraño, como si alguien simplemente hubiese jugado a desdibujarlo, y volverlo a rescribir pero de una manera siniestra y fría.

-Armin!-Exclamo la pelinegra haciendo ademan de correr a donde este estaba.

-NO!.-dijo Jean sujetando fuertemente el brazo de loa joven.-acaso no oíste lo que Ymir dijo antes?! No te acerques!

El joven ingles se acercó sigilosamente asía una de las ovejas degolladas, enseguida levanto la mano y dejo ver unas largas y negras uñas, casi como garras, y en la piel de las mismas muchas venas negras se exhibieron .Con agilidad inhumana se agazapo y hundió su boca en la zona donde la oveja había sido acuchillada, libros de sangre saltaban para todos lados mientras el chico mordía y succionaba la sangre y la herida del animal.

Freno en seco al terminar y se puso de pie, la blusa que tenía puesta que alguna vez fue blanca, chorreaba con el espeso y rojizo líquido.

Enseguida se dirigió al otro animal y la escena se repitió, pero esta vez al terminar, el muchacho arranco el corazón del bicho ayudándose entre los filosos colmillos y as afiladas garras que ahora poseía, al sacarlo lo mordió, y mucha sangre salió despedida a todos lados, manchando un poco a Ymir que se encontraba más cercana a la escena que el resto.

-Asco Arlert!-Grito la morena

Cuando el órgano estuvo vacío lo arrojo contra la pared y lamiendo sus labios lentamente, volvió en sí. Y como llego su conciencia…el vómito la acompaño, necesito agacharse, y aunque no fue mucho, la sangre que había tomado iba manchando el suelo cuando este la devolvía.

Al terminar, sus ojos, así como el resto de sus facciones, volvieron a tomar un aspecto más humano.

-bienvenido, cuanto tiempo.-

-Te parece gracioso, Ymir?-inquirió el rubio con una mirada de odio terrible.

-bastante…-

-Ughhhh, estoy también manchado… es desagradable.-

-Era eso o que te dejara morder a tus amigos sabes?-

-De todos modos, la sangre de unos animales no me calmara por siempre o sí?-

-obvio no, idiota.-

-ayúdame a levantarme. Quieres?-

Ymir tendió su mano al chico que estaba agachado a unos centímetros de ella. Este la tomo y se levantó.

-11 no?-pregunto Ymir

-más-Respondió el otro

-Armin, te encuentras bien.-dijo Eren acercándose a su amigo, quien parecía ignorarlos.

-ah? Sí...solo me tengo que acostumbrar… supongo, lamento si lo otro dio mucho asco, no pude evitarlo…-

-Está bien, es bueno que estés…vivo, creo.-declaro Eren abrasándolo.

Frio…era tan antinatural…no había latidos, ni respiración...era casi como tocar mármol, totalmente gélido, y un tanto desagradable por el hecho de la sangre que aún estaba fresca, pero a Eren no le importo eso, quien estaba allí y ahora era su amigo, nada más importaba.

El abraso termino, y Armin, no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió, eren pensó que probablemente era porque tenía la boca manchada, y no quería que los demás vieran, tal vez estaba avergonzado.

-cómo te sientes?.-cuestiono Mikasa acercándose al rubio.

-Eh estado mejor; Por cierto, si pudiesen mantenerse a un poco más de distancia, el aroma de su sangre y el sonido de su pulso es muy fuerte…-

-Lo…lo lamento.-se disculpó la pelinegra.

-Y ahora qué? Me refiero, no poder estar cerca de ustedes lo saben no? Debieron matarme en el momento en el que desperté, no incluso antes, con solo cortarme la cabeza hubiese bastado, tchhh.-

-Armin, no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil.-le reprocho Jean

-Ohhh claro, porque fuiste tú al que casi le arrancan la yugular y que tuvo que tomar sangre de oveja…o espera...no.-sostuvo clavándole al más alto una mirada gélida y desafiante.

-relájate! Estas bien, nadie te hará daño, todos aquí son tus amigo, no tienes por qué actuar así.-declaro Ymir dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo lamento, solo, no estoy de humor, todo esto es…demasiado, estoy excedido totalmente.-

-Está bien Armin, será mejor que descanses.-Dijo historia tomándole la mano.-Te llevare a tu habitación, creo que deberías tomar un baño y cambiar tu ropa, será mejor que entres sin la camisa, para no llamar tanto la atención de la servidumbre.-

-Oh…si-asintió quitándose la camisa manchada en sangre.-

-No sientes frio?-pregunto el joven brujo.

-NO, no realmente, un poco... en realidad nada, supongo que una de las ventajas de estar "muerto"

* * *

_Creyeron que lo mataría? pues noooo! lo hamo con h de hamor LOL. no saben la que se viene gentecilla bonita! de paso queria agradecerle a todos los que siguen este fic, y comentan y me dan apoyos! eso me ayuda mucho a continuarlo! como siempre los reviews me sirven mucho asi que si pueden dejarme uno , diciendome que tal les parecio el cap seria genial! muchas gracias!_


	7. Chapter 7

"la muerte llegara, solo a aquellos que la merescan, aquellos que no ,vivirán sus penas eternamente"

Armin despertó, todos sus recuerdos estaban confusos, miles de cosas estaban en su cabeza…No…no podía ser cierto….por qué ahora, porque en ese momento…

-Armin? Despertaste!-Dijo Mikasa quien estaba a su lado sentada.

-Qué?...que sucedió…-

-Al salir del establo te desmayaste…Ymir dijo que era por la fatiga de la transformación…te trajimos a tu habitación y te pusimos en la cama para que descansases.-

-Yo…-

-Te sucede algo Armin?-

-No, no, no! Es…no no puede ser, yo no…cuándo?! Maldición…se suponía que…pero…aghhhhhhh!-Armin sujeto su cabeza fuertemente y comenzó a gritar, una y otra vez.

-Armin! Cálmate!-Exclamo Mikasa.

Armin parecía no escucharla, o ignorarla por completo en ese momento, como si ella no existiese.

-Armin! Detente….tus ojos…para…ellos están tornándose escarlata y tus pupilas...Armin si no paras ahora te transformaras de nuevo! Para, por favor tranquilízate!

Armin paro, enseguida los ojos rojos, con apariencia felina depararon en Mikasa, recorriendo cada parte de ella, intentando llegar a su alma…seria eso a lo que llaman la hipnosis de los vampiros? Esa sensación de no poder apartar tú vista de los extravagantes orbes rojas s de esas creaturas?

-Mikasa…-al pronunciar su nombre, el chico rubio dejo expuestos los brillantes colmillos, que en cada silaba se mostraban imponentes bajo sus labios.-Lo lamento, sin embargo…

-Armin…intenta relajarte, todo está bien.-declaro la pelinegra abrazándolo.-todo está bien…

-Suéltame…no me toques…yo…es muy peligroso, aléjate de mí!-el joven británico exclamo, empujándola.-

-Armin…por qué actúas así Yo confió en que no me harás daño, porque tú no puedes creer eso?-

-Mikasa tu enserio no entiendes yo…-

En ese momento Ymir entro por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Oh Armin, despertaste, veo que ya estas mejor, tus cachetes están más pálidos-dijo sarcásticamente la pecosa.

-Caya!…Q…que quieres?-

-Hablar contigo, así que Mikasa, si pudieses salir de la habitación un segundo, te estaría muy agradecida.-

-Pero él está mal, no quiero dejar…-esta vez Mikasa fue la interrumpida.

-No le sucederá nada, no le voy a atravesar una estaca o algo parecido puedes estar tranquila.-

-Mikasa, creo que de verdad deberías irte…debes descansar además-gesticulo el vampiro.

-Yo…está bien-Mikasa se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, luego cerro está a sus espaldas.

-Mikasa? Como esta Armin? Era el que estaba gritando? Que sucedió? Te hizo daño?-la interrogo Eren.

-El, no… no me lastimo, creo que esta algo nervioso…tal vez creyó que todo era un sueño…

-Está bien, vi que Ymir entro a hablar con él, Mikasa, creo que deberías dormir, te ves agotada.

-Yo...si...supongo que no eh dormido nada.

-Bien, yo iré a hablar con jean, historia dijo que ella cuidaría a Armin esta noche, así que puedes estar tranquila.-

-sí, es solo que…-

-Mikasa, él se puede cuidar por sí mismo, ahora vete y duerme un rato.-

-no necesitas que te ayude en algo primero eren?-

-Yo también me las puedo arreglar! Ve y descansa!-

-ya!-Dijo la pelinegra levantando las manos, luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Eren se acercó a la habitación de Armin, se oía una pequeña discusión entre la pecosa y el rubio, sin embargo, lo que decían no se escuchaba muy bien, Eren solo entendía que Armin estaba negando algo, sin embargo no entendía bien que. La discusión comenzó a subir de tono…

-NO! Yo no! NO lo hare!-luego se sintió otro murmullo pero No se escucho claramente

-No seas idiota, considéralo, cuando lo hagas me avisas ok?-

-Está bien…

La puerta se abrió y salió Ymir, quien parecía no estar de muy buen humor.

-Que miras Jäger? Acaso ese ojo de gato tuyo se te desvió o algo?-

-Oh Ymir, tu siempre tan amigable.-

-Ñee!-vocifero la castaña caminando por el pasillo y luego desapareciendo rumbo a las escaleras.

Eren entro en la habitación de su amigo con cuidado, Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y enseguida visualizo ala rubio sentado en la cama, algo encorvado y con la mirada perdida en sus manos.

-Armin…te encuentras bien? Te sucede algo?-

-Ah?...Oh no...Claro si no tomas en cuenta que mi corazón ya no late y que soy una criatura de la noche de la que 99.9%de la población global teme…nope, estoy perfecto.-dijo con una risita burlona, si quitar los ojos de sus manos.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan idiota, yo no te tengo miedo, eres Armin, mi mejor amigo, y criatura nocturna o no, para mi sigues siendo el mismo.

-gracias, creo…-dijo el rubio levantando la mirada.-me duele todo el cuerpo…pero fuera de eso en realidad estoy bien.-

-quieres comer algo?-

-aunque que quisiera no podría, lo vomitaría.-

-Beber?-

-Tampoco, lo lamento.-

-t…tienes hambre…?-

-Yo…algo, creo, no importa.-

Eren se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo y tomo sus manos.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos, si?...veré si te consigo algo de…bueno, ya sabes, ok?

-NOOO! Tú te quedas aquí, ni siquiera lo pienses!-

-Pero Armin, deberías comer algo, ya sé que no puedes tomar ni beber algo que no sea sangre, déjame buscarte un poco, estoy seguro que debes tener algo n ese laboratorio tuyo.-

-No quiero tomar sangre, diablos…por favor! Es...es una sensación horrible, no sabes…querer matar a alguien...solo para tomar lo que tiene adentro, es ridículamente desagradable, no quiero acercerme a la sangre, no, NO!me recuerda a…aghh-Átmin se tomo la cabeza, y se encojio un poco-noquiero hablar, es no y fin del asunto.-

-Está bien, quieres que me quede aquí no?-

-sí...no quiero estar solo, creo que perdería la cabeza.-

El castaño lo abrazo y el rubio hizo lo mismo, eren sentía las heladas lagrimas mojando su espalda, Su amigo estaba frio, su corazón no latía, su respiración era nula, pero en ese momento parecía tan humano, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sus manos se sujetaban fuerte en la ropa del otro, se oían unos gemidos bajos, y un intento desesperado por respirar, como si lo necesitase, se oían entrecortadas inhalaciones frustradas, parecía que se asfixiaba, sin embargo no era así.

-Shhh, está bien, relájate.

-No! No ghhh, no no no, no quiero, no tenía que ser así, no-Armin lloraba y se agarraba más fuerte de Eren.

-Relájate, o me quebraras, recuerda que ahora tienes mucha fuerza Armin...ghyyyya! mas desacio,-

-Lo lamento, yo…yo-El joven vampiro se soltó y se alejó.-vete…así es mejor, no quiero lastimarte.-se secó un poco las lágrimas con las sabanas luego de hablar.

-Que hablaban con Ymir?-la pregunta de el castaño fue directa y cortante.

Armin se estremeció, parecia que esa pregunta le hubiese pegado una cachetada, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y miro a su amigo.

-no...No era nada importante.-

-Quedaste alterado luego de hablar con ella, a mí no me engañas Armin Arlert.

-No es cierto!-

-Que te dijo?!-

* * *

ojala les haya gustado el cap OwO, los reviews son agradecidos de corazon u3u


	8. Chapter 8

-"Itz set Lebh Tëh it set Et Väz: Del barro venimos, y al barro volvemos."-

-No es tiempo de citar la biblia o lo que sea Hanji-gruño Levi

-Solo digo que si la frase es así, porque aún hay criaturas inmortales? ah?-

-Porque son eso, criaturas, ya no son humanos, lo que dijiste se aplica solo a humanos.-

-Claro que siguen siendo humanos, al menos alguno, no todos los seres de inframundo son "malos" Levi…-

-dejaron de ser humanos en el momento en que la magia cambio su aspecto físico, así de simple, ahora entran en otra categoría y ya.-

-Humm…-

-apúrate y ayúdame con estos papeles, ves la pila de allí? Tiene 500 años de datos de los lideres sobrenaturales, checa lo que encuentra sobre l líder de los vampiros.-

-Aquí dice que tiene ente 5 y 10 años humanos y un aproximado de 500 años de "vida"...cosa que ya sabemos, sí que es viejo eh?-

-Eso lo hace más peligroso, según los viejos rumores, era capaz de hacer que alguien se suicidara, solo hablándole al oído, es muy inteligente, y astuto, hay que atacarlo mientras esta débil.-

-Mi duda es…enano sabelotodo…como podremos ir contra algo que te puede matar solo hablándote?-

-Tranquila, si eres mentalmente fuerte, no te suicidaras por que un engendro te lo ordene o sí?-

-Por qué no me respondes Armin?!-Dijo el castaño tomando al rubio de los hombros y zamarreándolo-

-Déjame en paz! Ughh.-El joven vampiro empujo a su amigo tirándolo al suelo, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Armin bajo corriendo las escaleras, le tomo pocos segundos llegar hasta el subsuelo , donde se hallaba el sótano, ya que era una característica de los vampiros el tener una gran velocidad, así que fue cuestión de un segundo el llegar al mismo, cerro de un portazo y empezó a llorar, abrasando sus piernas en un rincón, el lugar era frio, cosa que para el en su estado no era relevante, no sentía frio, tampoco calor, los vampiros tenían esa falta de sensibilidad al clima. El ya no era humano…cosas como esas ya no importaban…nada importaba.

-Eren, sucedió algo con Armin?-pregunto Jean

-Quería que me dijese que hablo con Ymir, pero se puso mal y se fue corriendo, ni siquiera trate de perseguirlo, se escondió antes de que pudiera pestañar, claro, aun es de noche y puede usar cualquier habilidad vampírica mientras no salga el sol así, que no trate de seguirle.

-Por qué le preguntas eso? Me refiero, es su "vida" no tienes por que saberlo…-

-Él estaba actuando extraño, lucia muy alterado…supuse que tenía que ver con eso-

-bueno, creo que deberías dejarle que se relaje…paso por mucho, es claro que va a estar alterado, no recuerdas cuando despertaste el día luego de descubrir tus poderes? La mayoría creia que te estaba dando un ataque de pánico.

-si…lo sé-

-Bueno, a lo que vine, tenemos que ir a la zona de Londres a hacer los informes de misión, ya decidieron que informaran?-

-No diremos lo de Armin, Mikasa dijo que así sería más seguro para el.-musito Eren

-Y tiene razón, bien pues, vamos rápido, dentro de unos minutos amanecerá, ya casi son las 8 am después de todo.-

Jean y Eren buscaron sus abrigos, bajaron por las escaleras, buscaron dos caballos en el establo y se dirigieron a Londres. Sería un trámite largo y tomaría varias horas.

Ya para el mediodía, Mikasa había despertado, y no había nadie en la casa, todo estaba vacío, Probablemente Historia se hubiese ido con Ymir, Jean y Eren se habían ido a hacer el informe…

_donde esta Armin?_ Pensó ella_ no puede haber ido a hacer el informe, los cazadores notaran enseguida que no es humano_

La joven empezó a alterarse, pero enseguida se llamó a la calma, ya había revisado la habitación y el baño del rubio, decidió bajar a la biblioteca, pero tampoco le encontró, entonces algo cruzo por su mente…era de día, probablemente él estaba en un lugar obscuro intentando dormir, y enseguida pensó: el sótano!

Bajo corriendo casi todas las escaleras hasta quedar enfrentada a la gran y antigua puerta de metal del sótano; la abrió y bajo unas angostas escaleras, cuando sintió que caía al suelo, sintió un peso por sobre ella, una fuerza descomunal no la dejaba levantar del suelo…

-Ar…Armin?-

-Mikasa?-la voz del joven sonaba confundida, como sui hubiese esperado que fuese alguien más.

-Sí, ugh…puedes quitarte de encima, me lastimas.-

-Yo, si, lo lamento, creía que eras otra persona.-El vampiro se levantó rápidamente y estiro su mano en la obscuridad para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.-

-Creí que de día no tenían tanta fuerza- dijo tomando la mano de Armin y levantándose del suelo.

-Yo, ahhm, no importa. Estas bien? Enserio lo lamento, soy un torpe, aun no puedo controlar bien mi fuerza y…-Armin fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-declaro la de ojos obscuros-Que haces aquí por cierto.-

-tuve una discusión con Eren, pensé que aquí sería fácil esconderme.-

-Por qué discutieron?!-

-No importa, ya paso.-

-Pero…-se quejó la más alta.

-No importa! Ya no importa…-dijo Armin-sígueme.-susurro tomándola de la mano. –

-Eh?-Era la primer vez en su vida que Armin la había arrastrado de la mano en vez de que fuera viceversa, el agarre había sido fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla, subieron escaleras Arriba y llegaron al hall principal donde el de ojos color cielo freno.

-Vamos a salir, ve a tu habitación y busca un abrigo, yo me cambiare de ropa.-

-Pero es de día…-

-No importa, el sol no me hace nada…bueno…no me dejara usar muchas de las habilidades de los vampiros y será molesto sobre la piel, pero no me va a matar, lo estudiamos en el entrenamiento, recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, pero, no te es incómodo?-

-Naa estuve durmiendo casi un día entero, no tengo sueño.-

Ambos subieron a sus habitaciones y volvieron a bajar ya listos.

Mikasa se había puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro, ajustado, una blusa blanca, una gabardina negra, muy abrigada, y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, casi como si estuviera en el uniforme de cazadora.

Armin tenía puesto una remera suelta de algodón, color blanco con mangas largas, unos pantalones de cordero blancos, unos borcegos negros y un overcoat del mismo color, la combinación de colores hacia que se viese aun más pálido.

-Vamos, necesito hacer las compras para la casa, ya encargue que preparasen el carro, iremos al mercado en Londres…-

-está bien-respondió la joven

Salieron al patio, y Armin emitió un pequeño gimoteo al entrar en contacto con el sol, era un día fresco, pero, como solo sucede pocas veces en Inglaterra, despejado.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, solo tengo que acostumbrarme.-

Al llegar al mercado Armin saco una canasta que había, en el porta equipaje, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, ya que sus ojos no terminaban de acostumbrarse al brillo del sol.

-Todo listo, vamos-anuncio el joven-Mas tarde podemos comer algo, aun no has almorzado cierto?-

Mikasa dudo…él no podía comer…probablemente se refiriera a ella sola con el podemos.

-no, seria genial comer algo luego.-respondió

holiz, solo queria aclarar, que el que armin no se queme en el sol, no lo hace vampiro de brishitos de crepusculo, no, estuve un dia entero investigando para hacer este fic y ahora les dire por que los va,piros de mi fic no se queman.

punto uno,en dracula, el primer libo sobre vampiros, el conde no se quemaba con el sol, simplemente perdia algunas habilidades caracteristicas de los vampiros.

punto dos, la historia se situa en Europa, y en el folclor Europeo se decia que los vampiros era criaturas nocturnas, sin embargo,el solo no les quemaba.

esa seria mi aclaración X'q, ojala les haya gustado este cap,no olviden dejar review.


	9. Chapter 9

-Por qué nos miran tan raro, eh?-Pregunto mikasa a Armin por lo bajo.

-Umm déjame pensar…creo que hay dos puntos a considerar: primero, estas caminando por Londres con un chico cuya piel es más blanca que el alabastro, tiene grandes ojeras y parece enfermo de la influenza o segundo, estas usando pantalón, y básicamente gritando que eres cazadora de ese modo…no se.- Armin rio.

-Oh, no considere el hecho de que camino con un muerto vivo y que luzco como chico…hummm…ah y que además, la gente tiene la mala costumbre de creer que los cazadores también somos como monstros, solo que los protegemos…tch mira tú las cosas que me entero.-La pelinegra también rio un poco.-Por cierto…crees que alguien note que eres?-

-No creo, salvo que haya cazadores experimentados, otros vampiros o sacerdotes…-

-Ya veo-

Armin se acercó a uno de los estands y mikasa le siguió.

-buenos días Armin-

-Buenos días señora Aldrich, no es un bello día el de hoy?-

-Realmente hermoso, el clima es magnífico, hace mucho que no tenemos un día soleado no?-

-Sí, parece que la primavera puede adelantarse este año-

-Quien te acompaña hoy? Es una amiga

-Si su nombre es Mikasa, nos conocemos de pequeños - respondió el rubio- Mikasa, ella es la señora Abie Aldrich, vengo a hacer compras aquí siempre, la conozco como de toda la vida, mis padres me traían a comprar aquí de pequeño también.-

-Mucho gusto señora Aldrich-sonrió la de ojos grises estrechando la mano de la mujer-

-El gusto es mío jovencita, que vienen a busca hoy?-

-Umm...voy a llevar cebolla de verdeo 6, lechuga 6 plantas, alcachofas 10, 32,2 onzas de patatas y 16,6 onzas de zanahorias.-

-Serian 20 chelines-

-Aquí tiene-dijo Armin-muchas gracias.-

-Toma-enuncio la mujer poniendo todos los vegetales en la canasta que Armin había puesto encima del stand-Ah y...Armin-

-Hum?-

-deberías ir a descansar, te ves muy pálido, podrías agarrarte una gripa, si cariño?-

El rostro del vampiro de tenso y ensombreció.

-Si señora, nos vemos luego.-El rubio tomo la muñeca de Mikasa y se la llevo de allí apenas dándole tiempo de tomar la canasta.-

-Armin, espera, suelta, suelta!-vociferaba la joven

Cuando estaba ya a unos buenos metros Armin paro y soltó a Mikasa.

-Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-no lo notaste, cuando la mujer menciono eso tomo pocos minutos para tener la mirada de al menos 10 personas, y puedo apostar que alguno fue o un cazador, o alguna criatura, en ambos casos, no es bueno-

-Es...es enserio? No lo note…-

-Apenas levantaron su vista, incluso sentí que el latido de uno de ellos se aceleró, podrían habernos atacado o algo, realmente me asuste…te lastime mucho tu muñeca? Déjame ver…-

Armin tomo con cuidado la mano de Mikasa, la diferencia de los tonos de piel era abrumadora, y las venas negras se resaltaban mucho en las manos del joven, Mikasa noto eso, no lo quería mencionar, sabia lo mal que se debía sentir Armin con toda esta situación.

_Tch... Esta roja…enserio lo lamento tanto, me asusté mucho, solo atine a actuar así y…-

La de ojos obscuros lo interrumpió

-Está bien Armin…si no nos sacabas de allí y nos mezclabas entre la gente…nos podrían haber asesinado.

\- si era un cazador me hubiese matado a mí, si eran criaturas nos mataban a ambos, las dos situaciones realmente suenan a mierda…sin embargo debí tener más cuidado contigo, si te lastimaba más y sangrabas…el peligro hubiese sido yo.-El vampiro tembló, y luego sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo quitar algún pensamiento de allí.

-está bien, yo sé que no me hubieses lastimado de todas formas-

-No se puede ir contra instintos-comenzó el rubio-Son impulsos casi animales, cosas que no puedes evitar como el odio, la lujuria, el enojo, el amor, la felicidad, etc.-

-es cierto, el amor por ejemplo es algo del corazón según se-

-No exactamente…-

-A que te refieres-

-Es que si fuese algo del corazón. Yo no podría…olvídalo, lo que me refiero, es que los sentimientos, no están en el corazón como muchos dicen, son solo estados mentales, resumiendo, están en tu cabeza.-

-De donde sabes eso?-

-Es solo una deducción, no es gran cosa, tómala si te parece coherente, si no no es necesario que la creas.

Cambiando un poco de tema, aún tenemos que comprar pan, y luego volvemos a la carreta y le dejamos las cosas al cochero para que las lleve a la casa, nosotros podemos comer algo luego, ok?-

-Está bien, hay que apurarnos, o será muy tarde para conseguir alguna taberna o cafetería abiertas.

Ambos se apuraron a comprar pan y algunas masas dulces en la panadería y dejaron todo en el carruaje para que el cochero lo llevara, luego Armin llevo a Mikasa a una pequeña casa blanca, con un balcón.

-Este es un restaurante francés que abrieron unos meses después de mi regreso, la comida es muy buena, eh venido antes.-

-Genial, yo no voy a comer mucho la verdad, podemos pedir algo para compart…-Mikasa volvió a caer en el hecho de que Armin no podía comer nada_ perfecto _ pensó _mete el dedo dentro de la llaga, eso le hará sentir fantástico._

-Lo lamento Armin…yo, perdona, no lo pensé, solo lo dije.-

La pelinegra pedía perdón realmente nerviosa, sabía que lo que había dicho podría haber herido a su amigo bastante sin embargo Armin la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y un dejo casi que de curiosidad.

-No importa, enserio, no me molesta, fue solo un error, además vamos a tener que aprender a vivir con este hecho, es difícil acostumbraste, has a mí se me hace incomodo, peor está bien, no te preocupes.-El rubio le tomo una mano-vamos al balcón, puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo te invito, ok?-

-Está bien-

-Oh por cierto, si te cuesta acostumbrarte, te puedo dar un recordatorio.-

El joven vampiro esbozo una pequeña maliciosa sonrisa, mostrando las filosas y blanquecinas puntas de los colmillos, Mikasa palideció y el rio.

-Solo bromeaba, vamos…hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, los demonios ya no me patearan no?-

-Eres un imbécil, lo sabes?-La muchacha se burló-Cuando te conocí parecías más tímido que una piedra-

-Habla la que daba un miedo infernal?-se mofo el otro

-calla y sube las escaleras-

Ambos reían, para ese momento casi todos los del lugar los deberían haber estado mirando, no les importo, la estaban pasando demasiado bien.

-Mikasa, podemos sentarnos a la sombra, mi piel me está ardiendo…-

-claro, no hay problema.-

Ese solo comentario corto los ánimos, mikasa bajo la mirada a las manos del chico, que tenían unas pequeñas ampollas ahora, su cara lucia algo irritada también, era obvio que hace rato le molestaba pero no había mencionado nada.

Cuando el camarero vino, pidieron agua, una copa de vino y un Quiche Lorraine, platillo típico francés, cuando les trajeron todo, Mikasa se sirvió una porción de la tarta, no era muy grande, podría haberse considerado para una persona, sin embargo, Mikasa no tenía mucho apetito. Armin se sirvió agua en su copa, los vampiros podían tomar agua, siempre y cuando la cantidad fuese poca, no les hacía daño.

No hubo mucha charla, pero entonces Armin se sirvió un poco de comida.

-No puedes comer eso, no te gustara…-dijo la pelinegra mirándole

-Oh vamos es solo un poco…no creo que me sepa mal, tampoco me va a matar, bueno otra vez.-

El rubio comió un pedazo sin problemas

-Vez te dije que no me haría nad….-

Necesito parar de hablar, aunque le había sabido bien, su cuerpo no dejaría pasar algo que no podría digerir, vino el dolor, se agarró de la mesa, sus ojos lucen perdidos, y emitía unos pequeños gemidos.

-Me duele, duele mucho.-

-te lo dije!-exclamo la pelinegra, quien jamás se había sentido tan aliviada de estar lejos de todo el resto de las personas.-

-Yo creí que podría comerlo, aghhh, por el amor de-esta vez el chico sintió que su garganta le quemaba-

-No puedes pronunciar el nombre de Dios, idiota! Quema tu boca y tu garganta! Que tan masoquista eres-

A esa altura Mikasa estaba realmente asustada, veía a Armin llorisquear y gemir, no sabía qué hacer.

-No puedes vomitarlo?-

-Tendría que bajar al baño…hay muchas personas, nghh-

El rubio levanto la vista lentamente, temblaba mucho, su rostro había palidecido aun mas, era totalmente blanco, y líneas negras gruesas y finas surcaban los costados de su cara, en su sien, alrededor de sus ojos y es sus parpados; la tonalidad de los ojos variaba de a tiempos, de a momentos estaban perfectamente y luego se tornaban rojos, y las pupilas se ponían finitas y de a momentos, quedan en un intermedio violáceo, las orejas puntiagudas se mostraban a través del cabello.

Nunca debió siquiera intentar, el ya no era humano, debía aceptarlo, sabía que eso pasaría, no se escuchó a sí mismo, y ahora no solo él estaba en peligro si no Mikasa y las demás personas que se encontraban abajo, todo porque él no podía aceptar el simple hecho de que ya no era como los demás, que no era humano, y que no podía actuar como si lo fuese.

Ya no tenía ese derecho y si era honesto con sigo mismo, nunca lo tubo.

De repente sintió un ruido constante, era realmente agradable, estaba acompañado con una ligera presión alrededor se su cuello y espalda, aunque no podía saberlo, presentía que era una sensación cálida, no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto en años, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era Mikasa que le abrasaba, sentía como un líquido se escurría en su espalda…la había hecho llorar?

-Armin, cálmate, todo va a estar bien, intenta relajar tu cuerpo unos segundo, saldremos de aquí, lo más rápido posible, ya deje el dinero sobre la mesa, simplemente tenemos que irnos lo más rápido que podamos y…-

Fue interrumpida, cuando los labios del chico, quien no dejaba de temblar, rosaron los propios, sintió que el abraso le era correspondido, y también sintió como el otro atraía su cara a él, ella se dejó, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y una sensación de calor invadió sus orejas y mejillas, se dejó llevar , separando lentamente sus labios, permitió que el otro husmease con su lengua y que jugase con la propia; sabía que la boca del chico, así como el resto de su existencia, era fría, incluso la saliva tenía una temperatura baja, era extraño de algún modo, pero no le importo, enseguida unas gotas heladas caer en su cara, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos, porque no podía ver que eran, asumió que eran las lágrimas de Armin. Lentamente levanto una mano y la poyo en l mejilla del otro, limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar, podía sentir los pequeños relieve debajo de la piel que eran como finos cordones o caminitos de grava, sin embargo ella sabía que eran las obscuras venas que surcaban su cara cuando entraba en ese estado, de a poco sintió que los relieves iban descendiendo, por más que intento permanecer así, luego de un rato tubo que romper el beso para tomar aliento, el joven no la atrajo de nuevo a él, el no necesitaba tomar aliento a diferencia de ella, y la fuerza era muy diferente, él podría haberla obligado a permanecer a su lado no lo hizo, solo la miraba algo embobado, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Jamás habría siquiera soñado que su primer beso seria así, que sería con alguien que no es humano, no se imaginó que pudiese suceder con un vampiro, y aún menos se le cruzo por la mente, que ese vampiro, no sería ni más ni menos que Armin y lo más loco era que nunca hubiese pensado, en que ella correspondería. Su madre tenía razón al decir que la vida tiene las vueltas más extrañas e inesperadas.

Mikasa aposto que si su sangre aun fluyera…el estaría tan rojo como ella.

* * *

Este cap es muy , muy ,muy, demaciado OTP XD lo siento mucho , no lo pude evitar. ojala les guste, los reviews son apreciados uwu


	10. Chapter 10

"Llevamos horas aquí!-protesto Eren"

"Corrección, yo llevo horas aquí, tú fuiste a dar una vuelta y acabas de volver hace 5 minutos." Le respondió Jean con mal humor.

"Que quieres que haga? Uno viene a hacer un informe de misión para que le paguen y pierdes todo un día! "Bufo el joven Alemán.

"Que pena Jäger! Yo quería unirme a la Policía Jurisdiccional anti-Demoniaca, pero, como un estúpido, termine en la legión, lo peor es que aun no entiendo por qué."

" Habrá sido porque querías estar conmigo?" Bromeo el de la piel más obscura.

"Aja, si….claro, seguro, Eren. "Respondió sarcásticamente el otro.

"Kirshtein, Jäger, los esperan al final del corredor en la puerta 6 para su informe de mición" dijo una muchacha de la secretaria del departamento de seguridad anti-demoniaca.

Eren y Jean se levantaron, tenían bien claro lo que debían informa…y lo que no debían ni siquiera mencionar…

Mientras tanto, Hanji y Moblit hacían importantes investigaciones acerca de lo poco que se sabía sobre el líder de los sangre negra.

"Fue mordido de muy joven, no muestra vestigios de alguna haber tenido emociones humanas"-leyó en voz alta. "se sabe poco acerca de su pasado, es frio y calculador, casi imposible de conmover, Clasificado como peligro de clase alfa, el segundo líder demoniaco más antiguo, con un aproximado de 500 años, el único líder que lo supera es la líder de los hombres lobo, con alrededor de 800, sin embargo esta es pasiva, raramente una amenaza para la vida humana."

"Crees que el realmente regrese? Además…no creo que sea necesario capturarlo, si no ha atacado en estos años, no va a atacar ahora, no lo crees Hanji? Pregunto Moblit.

"Lo sé, pero yo no quiero capturarlo por eso, yo tengo otros motivos Moblit, él tiene información muy importante, además de conocimientos de años de ciencia, magia y mitología que me encantaría escuchar. Él ha vivido guerras, conquistas, ha visto imperios nacer y caer, tiene la sabiduría de cien filósofos y la fuerza de mil soldados, en el cuerpo de un niño…Eso no te parece fascinante?!"

"Honestamente…suena como algo MUY peligroso"

"Alguien, Moblit, Alguien, el alguna vez fue humano no? No podemos rebajarlo a un objeto u animal así de fácil "lo corrigió Hanji.

"Sin embargo lo es, él ha matado a miles, eso es bestial, digno de un animal salvaje y no de un ser pensante"

"tienes algo de razón, sin embargo, considero que aunque no muestre su lado humano, como muchos vampiros, aun lo posee, y es al que apelaremos para engañarlo, su humanidad…será su punto débil"

Mikasa y Armin se habían retirado del restaurante, dejando la paga sobre la mesa. Se habían dirigido a un bosque cercano, el estado de Armin empeoraba de nuevo lentamente, tenía que salir de Londres lo antes posible. Entraron en una zona profunda y obscura del bosque Armin apoyo sus brazos en un árbol para ganar estabilidad, su cuerpo temblaba mucho, su piel estaba totalmente blanca, como si su sangre solo se hubiese esfumado, lo único que se veían eran los abstractos dibujos que las venas negras hacían sobre la misma.

"ya estamos lejos" anuncio la pelinegra.

Tomo unos segundo para que el chico rubio callera de rodillas al suelo y comenzase a vomitar; era algo desagradable de ver…primero su cuerpo devolvió la comida, y la sangre negra no tardo el seguirla, Armin lloraba y se estremecía. Mikasa había visto sangre negra muchas veces, pero ahora no estaba viendo sangre negra solamente, estaba viendo a su amigo de la infancia vomitarla; y no solo eso, si no que había estado casi al borde de haber hecho una metamorfosis completa en público, y como extra, podría haber atado a alguien. Si hay dos cosas con las que no hay que meterse es, con el concepto de pureza de un hechicero y con el estómago de un vampiro, jamás, NUNCA. Si algo así sucedía, date por muerto. Sin embargo Armin estaba allí, sufriendo en silencio, claro que metafóricamente, ya que llorisqueaba y gemía cada tanto, si no que él no había atacado a nadie, había reprimido miles de años de instintos de una raza solo por la seguridad de ella y de algunas otras persona que rondaran la zona.

La Pelinegra se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, que ya había aparado d vomitar, ahora solo tiritaba y lloraba…

"no! no! no! no de nuevo, no es justo, porque a mí? No…no quiero más… no! Estoy cansado, no es justo…NO! "Gritaba y lloraba el adolescente.

"Cálmate, todo va estas bien, lo peor ya paso" aseguro Mikasa.

"No paso, el...el suelo, está lleno de mi sangre, enseguida me voy a sentir hambriento, y…y sabes bien que, con sangre de animales solamente, no puedo calmar esto, Mikasa, me siento horrible, yo….yo quiero beber la sangre de alguien! Es un sentimiento horrible, es asqueroso, me doy asco a mí mismo de tantas maneras."

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, quita esas ideas de tu cabeza de una vez, lo que te está sucediendo ahora… vamos, ambos somos cazadores…sabemos que son cosas que suceden, nada de esto es tu culpa, y si tuviésemos que culpar a alguien, honestamente Armin, sería mi culpa, por no haber sido capaz de defenderme esa noche y que tu tuvieses que ser mordido en mi lugar, la responsabilidad de todo esto el mía…"

"Mikasa…"

El vampiro la miro…con las orbes rojizas llenas de lágrimas, el no quiso hacer que ellas se culpase.

"Mikasa…es mi culpa, fue mi decisión defenderte, nadie me obligo a hacerlo; solo lo hice, y….lo volvería a hacer"

"Bien, pero no podrás volver a defenderme si te mueres de hambre antes "Expuso la asiática; sacando un cuchillo de dentro de su bota.

"por que traes eso? "Pregunto el rubio.

"por las dudas, ahora bebe"

La joven se quitó la gabardina, y se hizo un profundo corte en el brazo, se agacho en el suelo, y se lo ofreció a Armin. El chico lucia totalmente consternado, debatiéndose que debía hacer , era obvio que si él hubiese podido optar no lo habría aceptado…sin embargo los instintos le ganaron a la razón, tomando el brazo de su amiga, con mucho cuidado de no clavar sus colmillos, los cuales habían quedado expuestos gracias al hambre, en la piel, y cerrando los ojos , bebió.

"aleluya! Al fin salimos de allí!" Exclamo Eren con júbilo.

"Mira que mentirle en la cara a esa gente, como te atreves Jäger "Dijo Jean imitando la voz de los viejos hombres del consejo, lugar donde se tomaban las decisiones más importantes.

"Y ahora qué? Damos una vuelta por Londres…o…"

"Podemos tener careras de caballos en las praderas de las afueras"

"leíste mi mente, idiota" rio el de cabellos castaños obscuros.

"Me pregunto cómo estará Armin, hoy discutí con él y no quedamos en muy buenos términos."

"relájate "le respondió el de ojos color miel. "Esta con Mikasa, seguro ella hará algo para animarlo, ahora, súbete a tu caballo, o quieres perder?"

"Ni en sueños! "Exclamo el castaño subiendo sobre el animal.

Ambos montaron rápidamente por el camino hacia el campo, mucha de la nieve estaba derritiéndose debido al sol de esa mañana, mojando la tierra y haciendo charcos de barro en el camino, luego de un rato andado, algo predecible, algo que pudo haber sido evitado por los jóvenes ocurrio;El caballo de Jean se resbalo en uno de los charcos, y cayó abruptamente, tirando al mismo en el proceso, y tal vez fue solo suerte, tal vez fue algo más, pero Jean rodo lejos del animal y no fue aplastado, sin embargo el golpe había sido bastante fuerte, y este perdió la conciencia.

"Jean! "Grito Eren frenando violentamente su caballo y corriendo donde el otro. "Jean! Jean?! Estas bien?! JEAN!"

El castaño puso su mano sobre el pecho del otro, había pulso, estaba bien, sin embargo, no despertaba, y estaba sangrando, eren quien sabia pocos conjuros de curación, comenzó a hacer uno.

"pelle contexit, reparat iniurias" pronunció poniendo sus manos sobre las partes sangrantes de la piel de Jean.

Un brillo verde y violáceo, bastante débil, Salía de las manos de eren, y a medida que él las pasaba por la piel del otro, los cortes se volvían solo blancuzcas y pequeñas cicatrices, al llegar a la frente del otro, sus manos fueron empujadas violentamente hacia atrás…el daño probablemente era grave, y aunque el joven brujo sabía que implicaría mucho esfuerzo, y terminaría totalmente agotado y débil, puso su mayor esfuerzo en curar esa zona.

Luego de unos minutos haciendo esa labor, eren vio que Jean comenzaba a despertar.

"E…eren…que…que sucedió? "Pregunto el de ojos color miel, confundido. "porque tienes tus manos sobre mi frente…por que brillan…que sucede? "Su voz se oía muy bajo, era casi un murmullo.

"caíste de tu caballo Jea, el animal se resbalo y tu caíste" Eren paro para tomar aire, ya estaba muy cansado "te estoy cu…curan… curando" y dicho eso, Eren se desmallo sobre el otro, totalmente agotado y débil.

"Eren?..." _

La sangre de la joven tenía un sabor dulce, embriagante…Armin bebía con cuidado, sabía que a Mikasa le dolía, aunque ella no lo demostrase. Succionaba un poco, asegurando de solo usar los labios, y no los prominentes colmillos de vampiro, que significarían la muerte para su amiga. Entre tanto Mikasa daba uno gemidos ahogados ante la presión y el sacaba su boca del lugar por un rato…todo eso requería demasiado control de sus instintos, el no duraría mucho así…

"Ar…Armin…no necesitas parar, estoy bien…enserio nghh"

"Te estoy lastimando…"respondió el vampiro preocupado, mirándola con las grandes orbes rojizas, y sus finas pupilas.

"No…estoy bien. Armin, estas muriendo de hambre, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien"

"aléjate! "Grito el rubio , apartándose repentinamente de ella"ahora!"

"Ah?"

"si no huyes ahora, te voy a matar…ya no puedo controlarme más por…por favor, porfavor…corre!"

" te esperare en las praderas del este!" dijo la asiática mientras corría.

Y corriendo en la dirección opuesta, Armin fue hacia Londres. Al llegar a la ciudad vio a una mujer que llevaba unas compras, era joven, no habrá tenido más de 20 años, si Armin hubiese estado en su sano juicio jamás habría hecho lo que hizo, la joven no había hecho ningún daño a nadie, sin embargo el hambre pudo más que el razonamiento. Tomo a la mujer del brazo y la obligo a seguirlo hasta un callejón obscuro."

"quién eres?! Que haces?! Acaso eres tonto niño!"

"Lo lamento…"

Y mirándolo a los ojos la mujer dijo sus últimas palabras

"vam…vampiro"

Y luego el la mordio.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren despertó con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Jean quien le miraba preocupado.

-Eren? Estas despierto-pregunto jean.

-Si…me duele todo el cuerpo.-

-Usaste demasiada magia, Eren…no debiste.-

Eren miro a jean, tenía marcas violetas, como dibujos en toda su mejilla derecha y zona cercana al ojo, al parecer si se había excedido con la magia, mierda, eso no se quitaría nunca.

-Jean, tu cara…-

-Que sucede con mi cara?-

-Lo lamento, quedaste con marcas de magia. Ya sabes esas marcas de colores que se hacen en la piel cuando un hechizo es muy fuerte, lo estudiamos. Recuerdas? Enserio lo lamento.-

-Está bien, no importa, viejo me salvaste y luego te desmayaste y te preocupas por mi cara, vaya, eres más idiota de lo que pensé.-Se burló Jean revolviéndole el cabello a Eren.

-Debemos irnos, ya es tarde.-musito eren aun adolorido.

-Te ayudare a levantarte.-

* * *

Mikasa camino hasta las praderas.

Había cortado un pedazo de su blusa para usarlo como vendaje en el corte de su brazo.

Se sentía tan extraña, todo lo que había pasado es día…no esos días…Dios, estaba tan cansada, se sentía física y mentalmente débil.

Con cuidado se acosto en el suelo y se quedó mirando las nubes blancas, no quedaban muchas horas de sol.

El cansancio finalmente le gano a Mikasa y ella cayo dormida.

* * *

_Pa…para…por favor.-rogaba la joven.

Armin tenía los colmillos profundamente hundidos en el cuello de la misma, la sangre manchaba su rostro y algunos de sus mechones rubios; la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos y la apretaba contra la pared, para que no intentase escapar. Poco a poco, la mujer perdía vitalidad.

El joven vampiro podía sentir como su corazón se iba apagando hasta dejar de latir.

-Creo que ahora debería arrancártelo no? Así no te volverás un monstruo.-dijo sonriendo.-Créeme, si pudieses, me lo agradecerías, vivir así es una mierda.-

El rubio estiro un poco su mano y dejo que las largas uñas de vampiro crecieran, y arranco violentamente el corazón del pecho de la mujer.

-Muy bien…así no te "levantaras".-sonrió tétricamente , mirando el cuerpo con desprecio, acto seguido se limpió la sangre de la barbilla y las comisuras de los labios.-No me malentiendas, esto no es nada personal, solo lo hago porque quiero proteger a quienes me importan…los seres vampiros somos seres egoístas, solo pensamos en las cosas de nuestra conveniencia…mira si yo lastimase a alguien a quien quiero, me arrepentirá por años, en cambio a ti no te conozco, así me ahorro el problema de andar con remordimientos estúpidos. Como dije antes, nada personal…Por cierto; tu sangre ni siquiera sabía tan bien.-

* * *

-Mierda! Aun no estamos siquiera cerca de saber quién es y donde se oculta y si está débil o no!-

-No te exasperes enano, todo estará bien; si podemos contactar con alguna bruja que este dentro de la ley, tal vez nos pueda proporcionar más información acerca de él.-dijo Hanji enérgica.

-Esos bichos están protegidos con conjuros, no sería tan fácil Hanji.-Replico Moblit.

-Además el líder de los vampiros era cercano a la reina de las brujas.-afirmo Erwin entrando en la habitación.

-Era amigo de Leonhardt?-Interrogo el más bajo.

-En efecto, se sabe que tenía una relación amistosa con ella, y con la líder de los Lobos.-

-Creí que los lobos y los vampiros se odiaban!-vocifero Hanji frustrada.

-Se odian, pero por lo que sabemos, ella hizo algo por él, y el la estima, no es idiota, contra mas aliados, más fuerza. Por cierto, ya me adelante, la bruja ya ha sido llamada.-

* * *

Eren y Jean ya estaban cabalgando de vuelta a la casa sin embargo, Eren seguía sintiéndose muy cansado y débil.

-Ya vamos a llegar Eren, aguanta un poco más.-dijo Jean preocupado.

-Siento que muero lentamente.-se quejó Eren.-Me duele hasta el cabello.-

-Podrías haberme traído desmayado…sabes?-

-Jean, no te iba a dejar medio muriendo, eres insoportable, idiota, irritante, estúpido, artante...-

-Pero?-Dijo el más alto fastidiado.

-Pero eres mi amigo.-

-Quien te dijo que lo era Jäger?-Rio el de ojos miel.

* * *

Mikasa sintió como algo afilado se clavaba en su piel, di un grito ahogado y se di vuelta, para ver a Armin sonriéndole con las uñas sobre su hombro.

-Buuu! Creíste que te estaban mordiendo.-Rio el rubio.

-Idiota! Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho!-exclamo la pelinegra.

-Un bocadillo nocturno?-

-estúpido.-Murmuro-No sabía que las mordeduras de vampiros volvían a la gente arrogante.

-Pues agrégalo a tu lista de conocimientos incorporados.-

-Que gracioso…ya te sientes mejor? Por qué tardaste tanto? Que sucedió?-

-No sucedió nada, yo me quede sobre un árbol hasta calmarme.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya no estas hambriento?-

-Sí, pero estoy bien, no te atacare, como dije me quede un rato solo para calmarme.-

-Está bien, pero ya ha anochecido, deberíamos volver...además…porque tu camisa tiene tanta sangre Armin?-

-Esto?-pregunto señalando la prenda.-Es de cuando bebí tu sangre.-

-Oh…ya veo.-murmuro incrédula, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Hey Mikasa, sostén esto, tengo una idea.-Dijo el joven vampiro tirándole la camisa a Mikasa, dejando su abdomen ligeramente marcado y muy pálido al descubierto.

-Que pretendes hacer?!Ponte la camisa Armin!-

-Oh vamos, no sería divertido si…volásemos?-gesticulo el rubio.

-Estás loco?! Jamás lo has hecho, además, no has comido bien, no podrás ni siquiera…-

Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera hablar él ya estaba agachado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Lo primero que Mikasa vio fue como los huesos de la zona de los omoplatos se desplazaban, y como la piel se estiraba, para dar paso a los cartílagos. Era algo que jamás había visto, claro lo habían estudiado pero algo era leerlo y memorizarlo y otra cosa era ver eso en persona. En lo de un minuto las alas cartilaginosas y obscuras estaban en la espalda del joven.

-Te lo dije, sencillo, ni siquiera me dolió.-volvió a sonreír.

-Armin…ni siquiera sabes volar.-

-Es fácil, solo debo seguir los patrones de vuelo de un pájaro, o de un murciélago.-

Antes de que Mikasa pudiese protestar, él ya estaba a casi un metro del suelo.

-Otra vez, te lo dije!-rio fuerte-esto es genial!-

-Baja ya, te mataras! De nuevo!-

El bajo y el agarro de la cintura subiéndola con él.

-No te dije que era divertido?! Anda! Admítelo!-

-Bájame! Nos mataras a ambos, bueno, solo a mí, así que bájame!-

-Nope, ahora iremos a casa.-

* * *

-Déjame ver si entiendo Ymir, entonces, el piensa?-

-exacto, y me pidió ayuda, ya sabes por qué los cazadores le están buscando.-

-Él no es malo, deberías ayudarle.-

-No, no es malo, pero es peligroso, manipulador, mentiroso, cambiante, es casi como una mujer en su periodo.-

-No parece ser así, Ymir.-

-Porque tu no le conoces de hace 500 años o si dulzura?-

-No, supongo que no.-

-De igual manera lo ayudare, solo debo mentir por el un poco, no es mucho problema.-

Eren y Jean entraron en la casa y se encontraron con ambas charlando.

-Hola, que hacen chicas?-

-hola Eren, Jean, yo ya me iba.-dijo Ymir dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Nos vemos, Ymir.-respondieron todos al unísono.

-De que hablaban?-interrogo Jean

-Un amigo de Ymir que volvió a aparecer.-

-Oh, ya veo. Donde están Mikasa y Armin?-pregunto Eren

-No lo sé, no estaban aquí cuando llegue, deben haber ido a hacer compras o a dar una vuelta.-

* * *

-si me dices que esto no te divierte, estás loca.-Rio el rubio

-El loco eres tú, además vas muy rápido!-

-Contra más rápido vallamos más rápido llegaremos. No?-

El viento era helado, y dolía en el rostro de la pelinegra, respirar era extraño con la velocidad a la que iban, jamás había volado, aunque muchos cazadores usaban magia de brujos y brujas de la ley, Mikasa prefería mantenerse al margen y hacer las cosas de la manera tradicional, todo era tan extraño, además, Mikasa no podía sacar de su cabeza como diablos Armin había dominado algo tan complejo en segundos, no tenía mucha lógica, bueno, nada "mágico" tenía lógica.

-Ya estamos llegando! Estira las piernas y prepárate para correr!-Grito el de ojos azules.

El aterrizaje fue violento, y aunque ambos corrieron igual terminaron tropezando y cayendo al suelo uno sobre el otro, riendo a carcajadas.

-Podrías haberme matado. Estás demente!-

-Nunca dejaría que te lastimases.-

-gracias...Oye…puedo tocarlas?-

-Qué? Las alas, claro, por qué no? Es extraño tenerlas allí en la espalda, no se.-

Mikasa acerco la mano, y con cuidado paso sus dedos por la piel. Las alas no eran como la de los pájaros, eran extrañas, eran como de piel, así como las de los murciélagos, y tenían muchos cartílagos dándole forma.-

-me da cosquillas.-Rio el.-Vamos entremos, nos mataran si tardamos más, y no quiero morir otra vez.-

El joven se paró y ayudo A su amiga Y mientras caminaban a la casa fue asimilando las dos grandes alas en su espalda hasta que desaparecieron, luego se abrocho la camisa y entro en la casa seguido por Mikasa.

-Ya llegamos!-Grito Armin enérgico.

-Aleluya! A donde se habían metido.-

Armin y Mikasa se miraron y sonrieron.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta.- respondió simplemente la asiática.

Al ver la sangre en la ropa de Armin , Eren y Jean se miraron entre si preocupados. Esa era sangre humana.

Luego de cenar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya que el siguiente serio un largo día.

-Buenas noche Mikasa.-Dijo Armin plantando un pequeño beso en los labios de la joven y luego despareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación.

Al llegar la mañana, la primera en despertar fue la pequeña rubia.-Llegaron cartas de la región! Tenemos nuevos blancos!-Grito historia mientras tocaba la puerta en las respectivas habitaciones.

Todos bajaron corriendo al hall donde la rubia les esperaba con dos cartas.

-Tomen esta dice Ackerman, Jäger y Arlert.-

-Peo donde esta Armin.-pregunto Mikasa confundida.

-Es de día así que casi me tira una almohada en la cara, se veía muy cansado, le deje dormir un poco más.-sonrió historia tímidamente.-Habrán su carta, yo comparto carta con Jean al parecer.-

Eren abrió la carta y una tenue luz salía de las letras, típico de las carta protegidas con magia, solo podían ser abiertas por sus corresponsales y estas brillaban cuando eran rosadas por los mismos.

"_Ackerman, Jäger y Arlert, luego de unas consultas con las brujas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el líder de los vampiros ha vuelto, él se encuentra en los bosques al norte de Londres, una zona que es cercana a ustedes por lo mismo le hemos asignado la tare de capturarlo ahora que se encuentra débil, según las consultas con oráculos, si van a los bosques, tienen una chance muy grande de cruzárselo, también dice que el mismo estará usando una larga capa marrón obscura, traedlo vivo, buena suerte._

_Atte.: Dirección de caza de la legión"_

-Chicos, ya se lo que están pensando, y no deberían llevar a Armin con ustedes.-Dijo Jean preocupado.-El ahora es un vampiro, y si va, sería como un traidor, los demás vampiros le perseguirían y matarían, es peligroso.-

-es cierto, iremos ahora y lo dejaremos que duerma.-Respondió Eren-Su carta que dice, chicos?-

-Dice que estamos solicitados en la centras de Inglaterra para proteger la misma, ya que creen que el líder de los vampiros ira a liberar a Annie.-sintetizo la de ojos celestes.

-Bien pues tenemos que prepararnos e ir cada equipo a su misión.-

Rápidamente buscaron sus armas y se vistieron, Jean e historia subieron a sus caballos para dirigirse al cuartel mientras eren y Mikasa se adentraron en el bosque.

-Crees que sea fácil vencerle?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Si esta débil, podría hacer un hechizo y ya.-respondió Eren.

-Está bien, solo hay que darle su merecido a ese paracito.-

-trato hecho.-

Enseguida, eren y Mikasa divisaron a alguien caminando, se acercaron solo para notar que tenía puesta la capa que buscaban, no parecía muy alto, sin embargo, según las historias que habían oído, era alguien joven, así que no les llamo mucho la atención.

Con solo una mirada, Ambos se pusieron en posición, Eren corrió adelante y subió a un árbol y Mikasa escaló a uno atrás, cuando estaban en posición saltaron y cayo Eren delante del vampiro y Mikasa detras.

-No intentes nada!- Dijo Mikasa colocando una espada bendita pegada a su cuello.

El joven sangre negra levanto la vista, dejando su rostro expuesto ante Eren y luego sonrió.

-Pero qué?!Tu...que?!…Dios, no es cierto-Cada fibra del cuerpo del castaño temblaba del terror.

-Tanto tiempo…Eren.-

* * *

**_ASI QUE EL LIDER CONOCE A EREN OMFG, quien sera? Lamento la tardanza :'u es que me daba flojera entrar a fanfiction net *la apedrean* Estare tambien subiendo el fic a Wattpad (?) fuck yes asi que tambien pueden leerlo siempre sus reviews son super apreciados!_**


End file.
